Une seule mort stupide ? non deux c'est mieux
by Miss Ridle-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Petit OS tout droit sortit de mon imagination et complètement débile je ne peut pas vous dire grand chose sinon vous savez l'histoire. juste se n'est pas une histoire d'amour entre Ron et Harry. Je peux juste vous souhaitez une bonne lecture :


Alors c'est un délire que je me suis tapé pendant une heure de pause pendant mon après-midi remplie de cours de français. Comme quoi le français ne me réussi pas -_-'

* * *

Hey Ron ! Tu sais quoi ? demanda Harry en plein entrainement de combat à l'épée avec le dit Ron.

Euh… non quoi ?

Quelle est la capitale de Tamalou ?

Bin… euh… je ne sais pas, répondit Ron

J'ai bobo là, fit Harry en montrant son bras d'où saignait une entaille.

Mouahahah… 'Ry t'es trop bête ! Imagine la tête de Voldichou si tu lui disais ca en plein combat…

Et ils partirent dans leur pensés…

~~ Dans leur pensés imaginatives ~~

Alors que le combat entre Harry et le Seigneur des ténèbres continuait, Harry posa une question a se dernier :

Tomi quelle est la capitale de Tamalou ?

Potter se n'est pas le moment de faire de la géographie !

Ca sa veut dire que tu ne sais pas se que c'est.

Potter ! rugit le Seigneur des ténèbres, si tu es si intelligent dis-moi la réponse.

C'est que j'ai bobo là, fit-il en montrant son épaule déchiquetée.

Et là Voldemort se rua sur lui rouge de fureur sans réfléchir -qui est rappelons-nous une caractéristique Griffondor-. Alors profitant du moment d'inattention de Voldie Harry lui porta le coup fatal en lui plantant son épée entre les deux yeux.

~~ Fin de leur pensés imaginatives ~~

Harry et Ron s'entre regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

Harry si tu le fait et qu'il est si en colère je ferais un gage de ton choix et si au contraire il en rit je t'en donne un. Se qui sera d'embrasser Malfoy junior ou sénior pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop. Ou si, celui que tu veux.

Mais Ron ce n'est pas équitable si il est en colère est que je meure je ne pourrais pas t'en donner un.

'Ry, tu ne mourras pas je te l'interdis mais si tu es blaisé on attendra que tu te rétablisses pour que tu m'en donne un, fit Ron avec le sourire mais étant sérieux.

Mhm… je ne sais pas… Bon ok mais si il est en colère ton gage sera d'embrasser Rogue.

Erk mais 'Ry c'est Rogue… je ne peux pas… c'est… c'est dégoutant.

Ron ! fit Harry faussement en colère.

Bon, bon ok. Allez reprenons le combat où on en était.

Puis ils continuèrent à s'entrainer jusqu'au dîner. Les jours passèrent puis vint le moment de la bataille finale.

Alors que le combat durait depuis des heures, Harry arriva près du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Tom, je te retrouve enfin. Tu as fini de te cacher derrière tes toutous les mangemorts ?

Potter tu es près à mourir ? et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua Voldemort

Tomi tu es bien sûr de toi… se n'est pas raisonnable tu risque d'être déçus à la fin.

Tais-toi Potter et battons-nous.

Et ils se battirent pendant plus d'une heure puis Harry se souvînt d'une conversation avec son meilleur ami et posa LA question :

Tomichou, sais-tu quelle est la capitale de Tamalou ?

Potter qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!

Réponds, sinon sa veut dire que tu ne connais pas la réponse.

Je n'en sais rien Potter, fit Voldie furieux qu'Harry lui pose une question comme ça en plein combat et de ne pas connaître la réponse.

J'ai bobo là, lui répondit notre Ryry.

Et là à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde – qui s'attendait à se qu'il soit furieux- il explosa de rire.

Et il rit ….

Il rit ….

Il rit ….

Il rit sans s'arrêter ….

Rit …. Rit …. Rit …. Et meurt d'une crise cardiaque due à son fou rire. Et pendant se temps, Harry voyant que Voldemort rit s'approcha du Lucius Malfoy et l'embrassa et celui-ci lui rendit son baisé. Alors sur le coup de la surprise Albus Dumbledore mourût lui aussi d'une crise cardiaque.

* * *

Bon je sais que c'est débile mais j'ai une excuse : Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit et on était en fin de journée lorsque je lès écrit !!!

J'aurais quand même droit à une petite review ?*petite voix timide sortant de derrière un rocher*

Non ? * voix tristounette *

Bon tempi je lès surement mérité

Bon allez à la prochaine avec peut-être cette fois si une fiction qui fera plusieurs chapitres. Bisous tout le monde


End file.
